Hold on to Sixteen
Hold on to Sixteen source will be the 8th episode of the third season of Glee. This episode will air on December 6th, 2011. It will be directed by Bradley Beucker. Source Filming has finished as of 11/23/2011. Source Plot New Directions competes at Sectionals against the Troubletones; a former Glee Club member, Sam, returns to McKinley; Quinn weighs an important decision; Tina helps Mike with a problem regarding his future. Source Source In an attempt to recruit a few more members, Finn tracks down former teammate Sam Evans (Chord Overstreet) and convinces him to come back to the glee club. Tina comes to the defense of Mike and encourages him to pursue his dream while McKinley prepares to host the big sectionals performance in the all-new “Hold On To Sixteen” episode of GLEE airing Tuesday, Dec. 6 (8:00-9:00 PM ET/PT) on FOX. (GLE-308) (TV-14 D, L, S) Source Spoilers/Rumors Plot Harmony *This is Lindsay's final episode and thus the final appearance of Harmony. Source Sectionals *The order of performances for Sectionals will most likely go, first The Troubletones, then Harmony's Glee Club, and then finally New Directions, as they always go last Source *Sebastian will be in the audience at Sectionals. Source *Mikes dad walks in during ABC. Source *Sectionals will take place at McKinley High. Source New Directions *Will acknowledges that they can’t qualify for sectionals due to lack of members. source *New Directions' Setlist: *''ABC'' - Tina on lead with Mike and Kurt on backing vocals. Source *''Control'' - Quinn opens the number. Artie leads the song with Blaine. Source *''Man in the Mirror'' - Finn, Puck, Sam, Blaine. Source *New Directions recruits the band to fill in positions. Source *The boys are wearing black and white suits. Source *The guys wear all black pants and white tuxedo jackets with black lapels while the girls wear black skirts and white tops. Source *Two of the band members can be seen, also dressed in the same outfit. It's possible they may join to fill the 12 member requirement. Source *The sheet music has Man in the Mirror on them. So it can be assumed that one or more of the boys have vocals in it. Source *New Directions songs aren't a mashup. Each song is individual. Source *Sectionals has been filmed. Source *New Directions costumes: All in black pants/girls in black skirt with white tops/white tuxedo jackets with black lapels. Source *New Directions performance goes for 7 minutes. Source *Finn, Puck, Sam and Blaine will have all equal parts during Man in the Mirror. *As of Extraordinary Merry Christmas, the Troubletone girls return to New Directions, presumably meaning New Directions win sectionals. Source Rachel, Finn, and Blaine *Rachel is suspended from McKinley in the previous episode and thus is not allowed to perform at Sectionals. Source *Rachel will not perform at all during Sectionals. She'll be in the audience, watching them smiling. Source *Rachel talks to New Directions before their performance. Source *Finn and Rachel will talk before New Directions perform. Source *Finn and Blaine join forces. Source *Finn will make an effort to recruit more members, which is how Sam is reintroduced. Source *Blaine takes out his anger on the gym’s heavy bag. He and Finn have a heart-to-heart (Finn felt jealous/threatened) and they decide to work together, buckle down, and give it their all for competition. Source Emma and Will *Emma and Will are both at Sectionals. Source The Troubletones *The Troubletones' Setlist: **''Survivor/I Will Survive'' - Santana and Mercedes duet. Santana and Brittany will dance together on stage. Source Santana and Brittany *Santana is not in the New Directions performance, thus the clubs do not merge for their performances. Source *After the Troubletones perform, Santana runs to the edge of the stage and starts banging her chest, making hand gestures and yelling "BRING IT ON!!!". Source *In The Troubletones performance there will be some pairing off. Brittany and Santana will dance together. And source said Brittana fans will love it. Source Sam's Return: *Sam Evans (Chord Overstreet) will return to McKinley. Source 1 Source 2 *Sam and Blaine have a disagreement. Source *Rachel and Finn get him to return by convincing his parents that he can stay with friends. source *Sam is working in a “questionable” bar a.k.a. a strip club. source *Santana welcomes Sam back in the only way she could - by having kept a journal of Trouty Mouth insults at-the-ready. source *Sam suggests they use their male sex appeal to help win, since they lost much of the sexiness when the girls left. The guys all agree, except for Blaine, who accuses Sam of selling himself. A fight nearly breaks out. Source Quinn/Sam/Mercedes Love Triangle *Quinn propositions Sam with Shelby present, but Sam wants Mercedes back. Source *Sam tells Mercedes that he’ll fight to win her back. Source *Quinn asks Sam to help her raise Beth. He finds this ridiculous and tells her to stop trying to grow up so fast. Source Quinn's Plans *Quinn has a breakdown with Will. Source *Quinn confronts Shelby at school. Source *Quinn will be making a big decision when it comes to Beth Source *Quinn will confront Shelby at school, presumably about baby daddy, Puck. Source *Rachel and Quinn have become friends again. Source *Rachel offers to give Quinn vocal lessons to help New Directions win against the Troubletones. Source *Quinn tells Rachel that she’s going to get Shelby fired; she knows Puck and Shelby slept together. Source *Rachel feels bad for Quinn and Shelby, and tells Quinn to let go of her ridiculous plot. Source *Rachel tries to stop Quinn from outing Shelby right before the competition. Source *Rachel’s suspension is over the day after sectionals. Quinn’s there, waiting for Rachel after she leaves Figgin’s office. Quinn says that she’s not going to tell on Shelby, since it isn’t in Beth’s best interest. Quinn is grateful for Rachel’s insight, and they regard one another as friends. Source *Quinn confronts Shelby and says that she’s going to tell on her for sleeping with Puck. Their conversation mirrors that of Quinn and Sam’s; Shelby wants Quinn to stop growing up so fast. Shelby doesn’t love Puck. She accepts that her career is over and apologizes to Quinn. Source Mike/Mr. Chang Conflict *Tina visits Mike's dad in his office. Source *Tina has accomplished something big Source *Mike's dad shows up after Sectionals Source *Mikes dad walks in during ABC. Source *Tina visits Mike’s dad at work and tells him how much Mike loves to dance. She tries to convince him to support Mike’s dreams, but this seems to put up a wall between Mike and Tina on the night of Sectionals. Source *Mike’s dad shows up at sectionals. Source *Mike’s dad says that he is proud of his son and supports his dreams. He wants him to apply to dance schools and promises to help, but Mike has already missed the deadlines. However, Tina didn’t - she applied for him! Source Kurt/Blaine/Sebastian Love Triangle *Kurt and Blaine have a run-in with Sebastian at the coffee shop. Source *Sebastian becomes slightly more straightforward toward Kurt about how he feels about him and Kurt does the same toward Sebastian. They have their very first alone time without Blaine there, and they definitely express how they feel about each other.Source Scenes *Lea and Dianna filmed possibly 4 scenes. Source 1 Source 2Source 3Source *Chord has filmed his first scene. Source *Chord filmed a scene with Harry, Chris, Darren, Mark and Cory. Source *Grant had a funny scene that cracked Lindsay up, meaning Harmony and Sebastian are back again. Source *Lea, Cory & Chord filmed a scene at a far away location. Source *Dianna and Idina filmed a scene together. Source Source 2 Music NOTE* That the Christmas Album has finished recording. So they are all in the studio for this episode. *Sam is involved in at least 1 song. Source *Finn is involved in at least 1 song. Source *Quinn is involved in at least 1 song. Source 1 Source Source 2 *Tina is involved in at least 1 song, as Jenna has recorded two days in a row. Source *Artie is involved in at least 1 song- the song is at Sectionals. Source *Kurt is involved in at least 1 song. Source *Blaine is involved in at least 1 song. Source *Mercedes is involved in at least 1 song. Source *Harry (Mike) stated that he recorded 2 super fun songs. Source *Characters that will be singing in some capacity: Sam, Kurt, Artie, Tina, Quinn, Blaine. Source *Based on the title, someone may be singing “Jack & Diane” by John Mellencamp. Source *In a leaked image the sheet music for 'Man In The Mirror' can be seen and it is not part of a mashup like originally thought. Source *Sam sings "Red Solo Cup" by Toby Keith, the group joins in. Source *Audio has leaked from one of Sam's scenes. "Party Rock Anthem" can be heard and Finn and Rachel are somehow involved. Source *We Are Young is after sectionals since Rachel is in the song. Source *We Are Young has been leaked Listen Production *This episode will be the first episode of December. Source *Adam Anders said they were recording for Regionals. It is however possible that he confused Regionals and Sectionals. Source *Tanya Clarke is to play Sam's mother. Source *John Schneider will be playing Sam's dad. Source *Official confirmation that Harmony is in this episode. Sebastian is too. Source http://www.wetpaint.com/glee/articles/glee-season-3-song-spoilers-music-from-episode-8--sectionals- Songs Songs in order of performance: Guest Stars *Tanya Clarke as Mrs. Evans Source *John Schneider as Mr. Evans Recurring Cast *Idina Menzel as Shelby Corcoran *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans Source *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan *Lindsay Pearce as Harmony *Grant Gustin as Sebastian Smythe Source *Keong Sim as Mike Chang Sr. Photos Tumblr lu1zdtualY1qjb4w1o1 400.jpg cxtml.jpg|Chord and Cory after recording 2q5pj.jpg|Dianna Agron recording at choir room.jpg kevin - choir room.jpg 333px-Chord_overstreet_is_back.jpg On the walls of MH.png Lindsay with rival show-choir.jpg|Lindsay Pearce in dance rehearsals for Episode 8 with her rival show choir gleeset11.png|Sectionals - Behind the Scenes ogvsz.jpg|New Directions girls sectionals outfits ab92c6fa10ad11e180c9123138016265_7.jpg|Lindsay with the rival choir. tumblr_lus38lmUHM1r6nrbwo1_500.jpg|Behind the scenes of Naya at sectionals. tumblr_luvsh4C1aJ1qh0jufo1_500.jpg Videos thumb|300px|left|Survivor / I Will Survivethumb|300px|right|We Are Youngthumb|300px|left|Controlthumb|300px|right|ABCthumb|300px|left|Man In The Mirror es:Episodio:Hold On To Sixteen Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes